


eurydice lost (the failure of will)

by theswearingkind



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's gorgeous, man, and she's all yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eurydice lost (the failure of will)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Big Damn Table prompt #85, she. Title from Linda Pastan's "Orpheus."

She’s gorgeous, man, she’s fucking amazing, so damn pretty he almost can’t stand to look at her. She looks like a magazine photograph of a teenager, glossy hair and full lips and big liquid-sexy eyes following him everywhere. She’s soft and warm and smooth like Saturday mornings, and her hands are small against his skin, tracing his muscles with her fingertips. She holds him inside her, where it’s hot and wet and God so good, and the light is building behind his eyes, needles in his bloodstream, and when he comes, he’s staring into her eyes, and he thinks, _Peter_.


End file.
